


Sunbathing

by Asami_T



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen, Self-Reflection, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asami_T/pseuds/Asami_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma Saotome takes a minute and thinks about what life has in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbathing

The silence around me was rather relaxing. Being the best martial artist in all of Nerima meant that I have good breathing techniques, especially when I’m doin’ stuff underwater.

Sitting at the bottom of this swimming pool was one of the interesting times I could get away from people during the long break from school and stuff. Sittin’ down here thinkin’ about my life was always a nice refresher from the insanity Pop, ‘Kane and others put me through.

Not that it was entirely their fault, ya know… I mean, I do my fair share of fuck-em-ups too, but eh. What am I gonna do about it?

This pool was a big private one, yeah, but it was a small recompense of a life debt. I had saved this one elderly woman from gettin’ hit by a car, and when we had talked, she offered me her pool as a place to unwind and relax when I needed to. So here I was. Sitting at the bottom of this woman’s pool, in my girl form.

I did a bit of underwater maneuvering and considered stuff a bit more. While the curse could be an unbearable pain in the butt almost every day of the week, when I would come visit Kimiko (that’s the old woman), it would be different. The cool water kind of made me forget all about it. Being a girl by the pool-side in private was less annoyin’ that a beach, but even at the beach it wasn’t so bad – except for all the boys crawlin’ around me like I was some red-haired piece of meat for them to hunt.

Women are more flexible, women are more agile, and more sensitive to st-sti-sty- uh, you know, where ya get touched by something or sen-senstations? Sensations? Yeah, that’s it, Sen-sa-tions.

Whenever I lay by the pool and tan in my one-piece, Kimiko never questions me on why I’m a girl, she just kinda accepts it. Nobody ever would understan’ me if I said that sometimes bein’ _her_ is comfortable.

Oh well. But it’s always somethin’ I like to think about. This is my little hideaway from trouble, where I can jus’ be alone with my thoughts and relax my cares away... the whole big man thing gets tirin’, you know? Being Pop’s moron and the big freak of Nerima ain’t always the best thing ever.

I get tired of bein’ taken advantage of. Akane never gives me good signals, she’s either angry and violent with me, or lovey and shy, never any straight-forward emotion, it’s like she’s bipolar or somethin’ – Nabiki just uses me for money, not that I don’ deserve it in some cases with the damage me and Pops put on their house, but still, I ain’t no fuckin’ prostitute.

Mom? Sheesh, Mom’s a bag of nuts sometimes. That whole seppuku thing bites the big one, but what can be done about it? Man amongst men, though? What was she on when she came up with that dumb idea? Someday soon I’m just gonna have to face it and tell her what really happened, but that just brings me back to the Old Man.

 _Damn him for dragging me there_. Damn him for fuckin’ me up with all this shit about girls bein’ weak. I know that ain’t true now, but still, it’s taken me time to get that junk outta my brain. I can’t help but be bitter and be angry at the Old Man ‘cause he’s taken so much from me and left me… what was the word Doc used? One-dimensional, or somethin’ like that. No other interests but the art.

I pushed towards the surface and dragged myself up onto one of the chairs beside the pool.

Sigh, Ranma Saotome’s all fucked up in the head, but I think I need to get a fresh perspective on things. Maybe I’ll eventually figure out how to deal with my problems instead of usin’ the Final Technique on them and runnin’ away. But all I know is, things gotta change soon before I burst and end up runnin’ out on everyone.

Honor means a lot to me, but is it worth what I’m gonna become in life? A socially stunted martial artist who gets roped into a loveless marriage because his Old Man got drunk and made a deal with his so called best friend?

I sighed and sat back and felt the warmth of the sun as it slid up my female form. I stretched and let the sun encapsulate me. I rubbed some sun lotion on myself and put on the hat Kimiko had given me for sunbathing. As I drooped it over my eyes and tried to catch a nap, I wondered – where to now?

To change… for the better, I hope.


End file.
